A Moment Like This
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: Sam performs at a Talent Night at a new karaoke bar in town as a way of dealing with her breakup with Pete and her father's death. Why did Cassie happen to know about this place that is brand new? Why was Cassie so ready to help Sam? Sam/Jack
1. The breakup

A/N: This is set in season 8. It is AU. It has Kerry and Pete in it, but not for long. This is a total Sam/Jack Fic. _Italics are Flashbacks/Memories._ I hope that you like it, Review's are always good :)

After Jacob's funeral Sam went inside her house and dropped her keys onto the counter. She walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water when Pete said, "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for two hours!"

"Pete, I was at my dad's funeral." Sam told him.

"So. You still should have called to tell me that you would be late." He told her not really caring about what she's going through right now.

"How could you be that insensitive, that you don't even care that my dad just died?" Sam asked him, with tears forming in her eyes; she briskly wiped them away.

"Like I really care about your dead daddy? All I care about is you." Pete told her sincerely with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Pete if you really care about me then you would care that my dad died." Sam took off Pete's engagement ring, threw it at him and said, "It's OVER Pete. GET OUT! I NEVER want to see you again." Pete bent down and picked up the ring, grabbed his bag that was on the floor and left as fast as possible. Sam sat down on her couch with a sigh. "I hope you were right dad." Sam said.

"_Sammie." Jacob asked his daughter._

"_Yeah dad?" Sam asked him._

"_Don't let rules stand in your way."_

"_What?"_

"_You deserve to love someone and be loved in return. You deserve happiness."_

"_Dad I am happy!"_

"_No. You're in control and that's the problem." _


	2. The Dumping

In General O'Neill's office Jack pulled at his dress blues having just come from Jacob's funeral. Jack sat down at his desk and started working on paperwork that seemed to multiply like tribbles. Jack heard a knock on his door, and before he could say 'enter' Kerry sauntered into his office, closed his door, walked up to his desk and said, "You have issues, it's ok we all do, there's just one in particular that I don't think I can live with." She turned around and walked over to the door, and he nodded his head in understanding "There's just one thing that I don't understand."

"Oh. Just one thing?" Jack quipped.

"Are the rules and regulations the only thing keeping the two of you apart? Because if it is, then you're making a big mistake.' She told him.

"You know what I should do?" he asked her not really knowing himself.

"Retire. The Air Force has appointed civilian leaders in the past." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kerry turned and walked out of his office and Jack took a deep breath, closed his eyes and sighed.


	3. The Unexpected Visit

Cassie got out of her car and walked up the steps to Sam's house and knocked on the door. Sam got up from the couch; where she has been for the past hour since she broke up with Pete, she opened the door and saw Cassie standing there "Sam are you ok? You look terrible!" Cassie said giving Sam a big hug.

"I'm fine. I just broke up with Pete. Come on in." Sam said as she led Cassie inside her house. Sam took Cassie's duffel bag and set it in the guest room, and they both sat down on the couch.

"Sam, what took you so long to dump spud-boy?" Cassie asked, using her nickname for Pete.

"I guess it took dad telling me not so subtly to get my act together." Sam told her ignoring the nickname.

"You know what Sam? You should sing one of the songs you wrote at Talent Night at that new Karaoke bar in town, ya' know to vent." Cassie suggested.

"That's a great idea Cassie. Can you check the website to see if there are rules?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah." Cassie said and she went over to the computer and looked it up. "It says that everyone must have two pieces ready to perform. One for the actual performance, and one for if you win you will be asked to sing another song. You can sing well-known songs or songs that you have written. You can play live, or have a music track. So Sam what songs are you going to perform?"

"I was thinking of 'A Moment Like This' and 'Miss Independent'." Sam told her.

"Ooh. I love 'Miss Independent', but I don't think I've heard the other one." Cassie said.

"That's because I haven't played it for anyone. And even if I did perform that song or any that I have written I would need an electric guitar, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, drums, and strings."

"Well I can play the drums, and several different strings, Daniel can play the bass guitar and cello, Teal'c can play the Electric guitar, and you can play the acoustic guitar and strings; so if you have the music we can record it and I can make it into a music track."

"You'd do that for me?" Sam asked Cassie.

"Yes! And so will Daniel and Teal'c. So whip out that music and I will call them." So Sam went to her room to get the sheet music and Cassie went to the phone and dialed Daniel's number. "Hey Uncle Daniel. I need you to get your cello and bass to record a couple of Sam's songs because she is going to sing at Talent Night at that new Karaoke bar."

"Ok. When should I come over?" Daniel asked her.

"How about tomorrow around noon?"

"Ok. Sounds good. I'll see you then." Daniel said and hung up the phone so Cassie hung up and dialed Teal'c's number.

"Hello." Teal'c answered stoically as usual.

"Hey Uncle T. Can you bring your electric guitar over around noon tomorrow to record a couple of Sam's songs because she is going to sing at Talent Night at that new Karaoke bar."

"I will."

"Thank you! I'll see you then!" Cassie said as she hung up the phone. At that moment Sam walked in the room with the sheet music in hand. "Good news. They will both be here around noon tomorrow."

"That's great." Sam said as she handed Cassie the sheet music.


	4. The Truth

The next morning Cassie woke up to the sounds of an acoustic guitar playing a soft, slow tune. You could hear Sam's faint voice singing

"Anytime you feel  
Like you just can't hold on  
Just hold on to my love  
I'll help you be strong

But you're so afraid to lose  
And baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world it's keeping us apart  
And I could be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now  
'Cause I could be the one to give you more

Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right"

Cassie got up and quietly walked to Sam's room and stood in the doorway watching Sam sitting on the edge of her bed playing her guitar and singing with tears streaming down her face.

"I look into your eyes  
And I feel it coming through  
I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take our love your way  
Cast them all on me  
That's all I ever wanted was just to make you see

But I could be the one to heal you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love  
And baby let me give you more

Anytime you need a love baby I'm on your side  
Just let me be the one that can make it all right  
Anytime you need a love baby you're in my heart  
I could make it all right

Now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby I'm on fire  
And I'll be waiting right here  
You know our love is real"

Sam stopped singing abruptly and started balling.

"That was beautiful!" Cassie told Sam sincerely. Sam snapped her head up, not realizing that she was there.

"How long have you been there?" Sam asked.

"Long enough." Cassie answered. Sam stood up, set her guitar on her bed and walked over to Cassie.

"I'm ok Cass. Why don't you go get something to eat?" Sam suggested trying to get Cassie out of the room.

"No you're not ok. You've kept your feelings bottled up for so long that you can't even sing one without balling. Obviously this is about more than you breaking up with Pete. What's going on?"

"Ok. The reason why I broke up with Pete is because I realized that I am in love with someone else."

"Let me guess, Jack right?"

"How did you know?" Sam asked shocked that Cassie knew something, that took her dad telling her that she isn't happy and could have everything that she wanted, to figure out.

"It's obvious, besides the Touched virus and the Zatark Detector incidents. The looks you guys give each other when you think that no one else is looking, the way neither one of you won't leave the other's side when they are hurt, and how you can feel whether the other one is dead or not. The betting pool is up to $50,000."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Keeping your feelings bottled up isn't healthy, I mean look at where it's gotten you."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but what can I do about it. The regs..."

"I'll take care of it." Cassie said cutting Sam off mid sentence.

"But how?" Sam asked.

"I have connections." Cassie said with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks Cass." Sam told her as she gave her a hug.

"It's about time you got off your ass and did something about how you feel." Cassie told Sam sounding rather perturbed.


	5. Her Connections

AN: I don't own MacGyver. DAMN! This story went in a direction I didn't expect. Please review and tell me what you think.

About twenty minutes later Cassie picked up the phone and dialed the number for General Hammond's office at the pentagon. "General Hammond's office." His aid said.

"Hi! This is Cassie Fraiser, can I talk to my grandpa George?" Cassie asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm sorry he is in a meeting with the President right now can I take a message?" the aid asked politely.

"This is VERY important. Go into the meeting and tell him who it is and that it has to do with Sam and Jack."

"But I'm not supposed to interrupt!"

"Just do it!" Cassie practically yelled into the phone.

"Yes ma'am." The aid said, her voice shaking. She set the phone down on the desk, too shaken to think of putting it on hold. The aid went into the conference room where Hammond was in a briefing with President Peter Thornton.

"Mr. President." Hammond said.

"George for crying out loud! We have known each other since high school! Will you please call me by my name!" the President said exasperatedly.

"Of course Pete. Jacob Carter, Col. Carter's father died two weeks ago and the funeral service was yesterday. The Tok'ra have sent their condolences." George Hammond explained.

"Sir. Sorry to interrupt, but there is a Cassie Fraiser on the phone wishing to speak with you. She says it's urgent. That it is about Sam and Jack." The aid reported.

"I'll take the call in here. Thank you." George told her politely.

"Ok. Line one." The aid said and left the room and transferred the call.

"Do you mind Pete? George asked.

"No. Go ahead. She wouldn't be talking about General O'Neill in charge of the SGC would she?"

"Yeah." Hammond said and picked up the receiver.

"Put it on speaker." Pete said. Hammond hit the liner one button, hit speaker, and put the receiver down.

"Hi grandpa George!"

"Hello Cassie is everything ok with Sam and Jack?"

"That depends on your definition of ok. But in general no." Cassie told him.

"What's wrong?" Hammond asked worried.

"Well before Grandpa Jacob died he talked to Sam and basically told her that she needs to take her head out of her ass long enough to see what is really going on around her, that she can still get everything she wants, and that she can be happy. So needless to say she's written god knows how many songs about her feelings for him and she can't even sing and play them without balling. So I convinced her to sing at karaoke night at a local bar. She is going to sing her most heart felt song she has written for, well about her and Jack. All I need to do is convince Jack to be at the karaoke bar that night." Cassie explained.

" So why do you need my help?" Hammond asked her curiously.

"I need your help with the frat regs." Cassie admitted.

"Consider it done! As of right now the frat regs don't apply to SGC personnel." President Peter Thornton said.

"Mr. President?" Cassie asked in shock that the President had heard everything she had just said. Never mind the fact that he just abolished the frat regs for the SGC!

"I still owe Mac… Jack for an assist he gave me about twenty years ago, give or take. It's the least I could do." The President explained trying to hide his flub.

"Thank you! I know this means a lot to them." Cassie said.

"Well. They have saved this planet more times than most of us care to admit. That and Mac has saved my life so many times it's about time I did something for him other than getting him hockey tickets and tofu tuna casserole." Peter said.

"Who's Mac? Were talking about Jack and Sam!" Cassie said very confused.

"Did I say Mac? Sorry just a slip of the tongue. What I meant to say was Jack." Peter attempted to cover up his mistake.

"No I don't think so. Jack hates tune casserole and won't go within fifty feet of tofu. What's going on? Who's Mac? Ya' know I won't give up. I will find out sooner or later whether you tell me or not!" Cassie said determined.

"She's just as stubborn as Jack. Though I have to say, in a way she is worse. She has the puppy dog look." Hammond said with a chuckle.

"I don't think that it is my place to say, but I will tell you this. Until about twenty-five years ago I was the director of the Phoenix Foundation in California. Our best agent was a man named MacGyver. Give him a Swiss Army Knife, a roll of duck tape, a stick of chewing gum, a paper clip and just about anything else you can think of and this guy can get you outta' trouble! He could pick a lock with an incandescent light bulb filament, disarm a missile with a paperclip, and one time he made a defibrillator from candlesticks and an electrical cord. And the guy is still alive to tell about it."

"Wow. It sounds like he would be an asset at the SGC," Cassie told them.

"I guess you could say that." Hammond said while trying to contain his laughter, though he was very unsuccessful.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough knowing you."

"Oookay." Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"You've been hanging around Jack too much!" Hammond told her.

"Yeah. Well I gotta' go, Sam's up. Talk to ya' later. Thanks!" Cassie said and hung up the phone, so Sam wouldn't find out who Cassie was talking to. Cassie wanted it to be a surprise. Hammond looked at Peter and shook his head chuckling.


	6. The Visit to Jack's

"Who were you talking to?" Sam asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh. Just a friend." Cassie told her wanting to keep it a secret for now.

"Oh. Ok." Sam said while she got a cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna' go out for a little while if that's ok." Cassis stated.

"Yeah. Where?

" A friends house. I need to give her something."

"Ok. Take your phone."

"Ok." Cassie said as she picked up her keys, cell phone, and walked out the door.

* * *

Cassie pulled up in Jack O'Neill's driveway, shut off her car, and walked up to his porch and knocked on his door. The door flew open and Jack said, "Cass, what are you doing here?" Cassie walked into his house and he shut the door.

"To answer your question I'm here to tell you something that will change your entire life completely!"

"What in the world could do that?"

"Maybe the fact that the President has just abolished the frat. regs. for SGC personnel. And Sam is going to pour her heart out to you at the new karaoke bar tomorrow night." Cassie told him.

"Really? Why would the President do something like that?"

"Well I called Grandpa George to see what he could do for you and Sam, it turned out that he was in a meeting with the President and he had put the phone on speaker. The President took care of it right then and there."

"Really I thought that it would take more coaxing to get him to take care of the regs. I was hoping to get Thor to make an appearance. Now that would be cool!"

"Did you hear me? I said that Sam is going to pour her heart out to you at the new karaoke bar."

"Carter sings?"

"Yes and she is amazing. Look, I convinced her to do this, and I've heard her songs that aren't her most heart felt and she can't even sing and play the whole thing without balling. I can't even listen without crying. You NEED to go and hear how she feels! This may be your only chance. You don't get many second chances in life; you of all people should know that!"

"Yeah. Carter really feels to strongly that she can't even sing one of her own songs with out crying?"

"Yes. You better be there or I'll sick Teal'c on you. Believe me this is for your own good."

"Yeah. I'll be there."

"Good. Remember 8:00 pm." Cassie said getting up from her seat on the couch, and walking out the door, getting into her car, and driving home.


	7. The Recording Session

At precisely noon that day both Daniel and Teal'c knocked on Sam's door. The door opened to reveal Sam dressed in a nice pair of flair jeans with a green stiletto open-toed heels, a brown shirt with speckles of gold on it. She had her hair, which was now down past her shoulders, down and slightly curly. Daniel and Teal'c had all of their instruments in their hands and Daniel asked, "Do we need our amps or do you have one? Because I could go and get mine from my car."

"No Daniel I have everything you need, except for your instruments that is." Sam said cracking a smile. "Come on in you guys, and thank you for doing this for me."

"That's what friends are for." Daniel said and they all went down to Sam's basement where she had a recording studio set up, and an area for the band rehearsals. "WOW! This is amazing! So this is what you do on your downtime."

"Yeah." Sam said as she went across the room and picked up a stack of sheet music where Cassie had put it the day before, and handed the right parts to Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie. "Here is the music, I hope that it sounds all right. I'm not exactly an expert on all musical instruments." She said, slightly unsure of herself.

"I'm sure that it's great Sam, but if you want we can look it over and if there is anything that stands out to us we'll let you know." Daniel said reassuring her that everything would be fine.

"Thank you. I guess that I'm worried about what everyone will think when they hear me tonight. I'm guess I'm nervous."

"That's totally understandable Sam, I mean I could never go through with something like that." Daniel said honestly

"Daniel!" Cassie shouted at him to try to get him to shut up.

"I mean performing an original song in front of all those people!" Daniel continued

"Daniel! When I said Daniel I meant Stop Talking!" Cassie exclaimed. "Don't listen to him Sam, everyone will love you… and your music."

"Thanks Cassie. That means a lot coming from you. Well guys we better start working, because we only have a few hours to have it done." Sam said and the guys started pulling out their instruments and tuning them. When that was done Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie started to plunk out their parts and marking on their music. Sam went over to the studio and started setting it up along with her computer, and got everything ready to start recording since she already had her Violin, and guitar ready.

"This looks great Sam. I can't wait to hear you perform tonight, that is if you want us there?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I want you there. After all you are helping me to make it so that I can perform. That and you're my friends, practically my family. Why wouldn't I want you there?"

"I don't know. Anyway what do you want to start with?" Daniel asked since he hasn't ever recorded anything before.

"Let's start with the drums Cassie, so that way we can build from there." Sam said and Cassie started moving her Drum set into the studio, and a music stand along with her music. Sam set up a choir microphone to pick up the sound, and hooked it up to the sound system in the microphone channel. She plugged the headphones into the sound system in the monitor channel. After Cassie had everything set up that she needed Sam said, "Ok. Cassie, sound check." And Cassie pounded out a beat that sounded suspiciously like 'Louie, Louie'. "Ok. We're good. Put on the headphones, and whenever you're ready you can start." Cassie played through the whole song flawlessly, and Sam said, "Ok. That's perfect. Why don't you move your stuff while Daniel, Teal'c, and set up in the studio?"

"Ok." Cassie said as she started to move her drums. Sam put two more music stands into the studio, and unplugged the microphone. She also plugged in two more headphones into the monitor channel. Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam all got their guitars plugged into the sound system, and Sam explained to Cassie exactly what to do. They put their headphones on and got their music squared away. "Will you give me a sound check please?" Cassie said and all three of them started to play 'Smoke on the Water'. "Ha Ha Ha, very funny guys. Ok. Playing back the percussion to your headphones now." Cassie said and Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c played their parts in time with the drums while it was being recorded. Each thing that was recorded was stored on her computer so she could layer the tracks later to make the music track.

When that was all recorded Sam set up the choir microphone again for the strings, and told Teal'c how to use the sound system. Then Sam took out her Violin, Daniel took out his Cello, and Cassie took out her Viola and they put the headphones on and played their parts to the percussion part being piped through the headphones. When that was all done Sam set out to start layering the tracks and synch it while everyone else was looking at the other piece if music that needed to be recorded. When that was done they did that all over again for the other song for everything except the strings, because they weren't needed in this song. When that was done Sam layered and synched the tracks and burned both songs onto a CD in order of when she will perform them.

"Thanks guys! I don't think that I would have gotten this done if it wasn't for you." Sam said

"No problem. It was fun!" Daniel said to her sincerely.


	8. The Performance

**A/N: Sorry that the chapters have been short. I'm working on that. I am hoping to finish this story and my others soon. **

That night at the karaoke bar it was just before 8:00 pm, and Sam was pacing backstage. She was wearing a red halter dress that clung to her curves, and flowed away from her body at her hips. She was wearing just the right amount of make-up, and curled her growing hair. As she was pacing back and forth backstage the stage manager came up to her and said "Miss Carter, You're up next."

"Thanks." Sam said as she went over to the tech booth that was also backstage. She handed the guy that was in there, Daigo the CD that has her instrumental tracks on it. "Track number One, and wait to play it until I give you the cue please."

"Ok. No problem." Daigo said accepting the CD and getting ready for her performance.

Sam walked over to the wing of the stage and waited anxiously for her turn to sing. The announcer walked onto the stage when the performance was over and said, "We've had a lot of talented people here this evening, and this next singer is going to be the last performer of the evening. Here she is Miss Samantha Carter!" the crowd clapped generously as Sam walked out onto the stage and up to the Mic. She flicked her eyes across the audience and immediately locked eyes with one General Jack O'Neill.

"This song is called 'A Moment Like This'. It's an original song that I wrote about a friend and co-worker of mine. You know who you are." Sam Said as she turned her head and nodded at Daigo. When the music started to play she began to sing with an emotion filled voice keeping her eyes locked with Jack's

"What if I told you it was all meant to be,  
Would you believe me  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feeling we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell your love has come here and now

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a life time for a moment like this."

By this time she had tears streaming down her face, and Jack was looking at her incredulously finding it hard to believe that she felt that way about him.

"Everything changes but beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but till I awake  
Can't we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

The Announcer, the Stage Manager were all standing by the tech booth talking to Daigo. The announcer said "Wow she's Good!"

"Yeah she is." Daigo said and went back to monitoring all of the equipment and levels.

"Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever  
For that one special kiss  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.

Oooooh like this Ooooooh i can't believe it's happening to me  
some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this, a moment like this"

The audience members were on their feet clapping like crazy giving her a standing ovation. She herself had tears in her eyes, and briskly wiped them away. She looked over at Jack who had tears in his own eyes, he got up from his chair and Sam thought that he was leaving. She hung her head and didn't see Jack walk up onto the stage, and he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. She looked up in surprise, and he kissed her square on the lips. She quickly responded and it turned passionate very fast. When they were out of oxygen they broke apart, and Jack got down on one knee, pulled out a velvet box and opened it and said "Samantha Carter, I have loved you since I first laid my eyes on you. You mean the world to me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"What about the Regs?"

"It's taken care of. George called me earlier today and told me." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Yes! I will marry you!" she said with a smile on her face and Jack got up and put the ring on her and hugged her tightly.

A runner handed the announcer the results and the announcer went onto the stage and said, "Here we have it people the winner of Talent Night Miss Samantha Carter!" everyone clapped for her and then the announcer said, "how about another song from Miss Samantha Carter." Sam went over to the mic. And said lets have a little fun! Track two please." She said and the music came on and she started singing with an attitude in her voice that she didn't have in the first song.

"Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true"

The audience was erupting in cheers as she was singing. Jack was back at his table in the front row, clapping looking at her with pride, love, and astonishment in his eyes.

"Misguided heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no

But she miscalculated  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing a misconception  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
She fell in love

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

When miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I've finally seen

What is this feeling taking over?  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)

Miss independent"

The crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Sam walked down from the stage and down to Jack, and hugged him and sat down. A man approached them and said, "Miss Carter?"

"Yes?" she said curious as to who this man is. Jack sized him up immediately.

"I'm from Flyte Tyme Records in Edina Minnesota, and we would like to sign you to our record company"

"Wow that's amazing. Uh, can I think about it for a few days?"

"Certainly. Here's my card. Let me know before the end of the week." He said as he handed her his card, and walked away.


	9. Epilogue

Sam and Jack got married six months later, and nine months after the performance Grace Elizabeth O'Neill was born. Sam asked for a transfer to the labs as soon as she found out that she was pregnant, and Jack is still the Commander of the SGC. Sam signed the record deal and her first album that has both of the songs that she performed that night will be on it. It is due to come out in a few weeks. The O'Neill's are a happy family and will be for many years to come.


End file.
